A Day In The Life Of A Rabid FanGirl
by FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix
Summary: Kinda self-explanatory...
1. Day 1

Standard Disclaimer. Of course, I own Legolas… Whaaaaaaaat???? Can't I at least pretend?  
  
1 Day In The Life Of A Rabid FanGirl  
  
7.00 am Woke up. Started reading Lord of the Rings again, while having scrapbook of Legolas/ Aragorn/ Frodo/ Pippin pictures spread across my lap. Managed two chapters before the temptation became too much and gazed longingly at said scrapbook until my mother started banging on the door, asking if I was ever going to go to school.  
  
9.00 am Arrived at school, after having caused friend to burst into tears during my recital of Orlando Bloom's many virtues. Can't think why.  
  
10.00 am Have had Lord of the Rings confiscated for reading in class. Stupid teacher! Lord of the Rings IS modern literature! Well, you know, kinda modern… Don't know how I will survive the day. At least she didn't take my scrapbook…  
  
11.00 am Have been sent to the Head because have attempted to attack teacher for taking scrapbook. Will go back at break-time and steal it back…  
  
11.30 am Arrived at teacher's inner sanctum (the staff room) to find every female teacher drooling over my scrapbook. Been told to come back at the end of the day. At least I have my spare scrapbook with me.  
  
12.30 pm My friends have deserted me because I got the "Official Lord of the Rings Movie Guide" out of the school library and began spouting the many facts of the wondrous LotR cast.  
  
1.15 pm Late for registration because finishing Movie Guide. Teacher angry. Mentioned something about 'detention'…  
  
3.30pm At last!! The day is over. Friends were nowhere to be seen, so spent walk home texting my college friends, who are as obsessed as me. Need new phone voucher.  
  
4.00pm Arrived home to find latest instalment of LotR Fanclub Info, several posters of the Fellowship, and another restraining order from Orlando Bloom's lawyers. Stupid lawyers!! Can't they see that me and Orli belong together?  
  
7.00 pm After having been forced by tyrant of a mother to do homework and have dinner, have now descended onto Internet to write FanFic and surf for yet more backgrounds, screensavers, themes and pictures to download  
  
10.00pm Curled up in bed, watching various LotR related programmes that have recorded. Finished Lord of the Rings. Look forward to reading it again tomorrow.  
  
11.30pm Dreaming of shameless self-insertion fic, which features me as a Mary Sue who falls in love with Legolas. Mmmmmmmmm………………  
  
What do ya think? R/R peeps!! 


	2. Thank Yous

Thanks to…

Synia

LauraB1

Anarlia

Lizz Mage

Kay-elf

ArwenStar914

CrystalRain

Carami

ElijahWoodFan

Tari-San

Melilot

Lady elf

ImmortalTigerWolf

Iluvelijah

Blue Jedi Hobbit

Ellers

ArenynCai

Sirius-Bond


	3. Day 2

_:Grins:_ you guys liked it so much, I've decide to write day two… In actual time, three years later! I can't believe it's been THREE YEARS!! ((Be aware that all three films and the extended editions have come out in this time :_rubs hands in glee:_))

Day 2 in the Life of a Rabid Fangirl - Saturday

10am – Wake up. Press play on extended edition FOTR video so can have on whilst dressing. Thank the Lord have sink in room at uni, so don't even have to leave video to clean teeth.

11am – get dragged down to brunch by friends. Start complaining that however much I love and adore the films, they have so many incongruities when compared to the books

12pm – friends ask where I'm going. "I'm going to… stalk… Peter Jackson… and… Billy Boyd…" Receive strange looks from friends. NB. Must remember to **think** my strange thoughts, **not** say them out loud

2pm – Billy's security bring me a cup of tea and a biscuit. They're used to me now – they even crack open the special lembas biscuits for me, and bring me another Billy autograph to add to the collection

4pm – As its winter, its getting too dark for Billy to continue filming his latest project. Security give me a lift back to uni.

6pm – finish coursework – "To what extent has the Lord of the Rings Trilogy enriched modern literature" Hope professor will like it – modified title myself.

8pm – head down SU. Start petition to rename SnakeBite 'Shelob's Sting'

2am – stagger back to room still clutching half-pint of Shelob's Sting. Finish watching FOTR EE, set up TTT EE ready for morning. Add new Billy autograph to Pippin shrine.

4am – Begin singing 'Pippin, I love you, Pippin, I do' at top of voice, before passing out on bed with Balrog cuddly toy

Do you want another day? It can be arranged! :D It's not as good as the first, but I can write better! :D

Thanks to Sirius Bond for the stalking quote!


End file.
